


А поутру они проснулись...

by mila007



Series: Норвежские тролли [6]
Category: Biathlon, Biathlon RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утро после инцидента с <a href="http://xsport.ua/biathlon_s/news/svendsen-i-bratya-be-ustroili-pyanyy-debosh_72601/">алкогольным дебошем</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	А поутру они проснулись...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Sport 2015.

Тарьей проснулся с тяжелой головой и пустынной сухостью во рту. Признаки похмелья были налицо. И, наверное, на лице тоже. Впрочем, собственная внешность волновала сейчас Тарьея в последнюю очередь. Ключевыми вопросами на сейчас были – где он и что вчера было.

Рискнув приоткрыть один глаз (левый), Тарьей увидел край постели, тумбочку и зашторенное окно. Судя по всему, это был гостиничный номер. Судя по криво повешенной шторе – конкретно их со Свендсеном гостиничный номер. Тарьей помнил, при каких обстоятельствах они с Эмилем вначале оборвали штору, а потом уронили карниз. Это воспоминание заставило его улыбнуться даже сквозь головную боль.

Решительно открыв второй глаз, Тарьей перевел взгляд на потолок, ожидая, когда комната вокруг него прекратит вращаться. Чувствительность и осознание себя в окружающем мире постепенно начали к нему возвращаться. Так он понял, что та тяжесть, которая давит ему на грудь, является чьей-то рукой, по-хозяйски прижимающей его к лежащему рядом телу. Тело было горячим, большим и, судя по отсутствию реакции на слабые попытки выбраться из-под него – спящим сном праведника. Или беспробудного пьяницы.

Перекатив голову по подушке и дождавшись, когда пол и потолок вновь вернутся на свои места, Тарьей узрел единственного и неповторимого Супер Свендсена, мирно сопящего куда-то ему в плечо.

Сложить два и два даже для похмельного тарьиного мозга оказалось посильной задачей. Вчера они пили. С Эмилем. Потом, естественно, трахались. Впрочем, судя по болящей с утра голове и абсолютно не болящей пятой точке, в последнем Тарьей не был бы так уверен. Скорее всего, они просто добрели до кровати, разделись и дружно завалились спать. Что тоже было неплохим вариантом завершения бурного вечера.

Придя к таким исчерпывающим умозаключениям, Тарьей сполз вниз по подушке, устроил голову у Эмиля на плече, и заснул.

*******

Проснувшись во второй раз, Тарьей обнаружил себя уже вполне дееспособным. Голова не была похожа на альпийский колокольчик, в который со всей дури лупит толпа немецких болельщиков. А это не могло не радовать.  
Пошевелив плечами, Тарьей скинул с себя руку Эмиля и приподнялся на локте.

– Просыпайся, спящий красавец! – хрипло выдохнул он, дергая Эмиля за растрепавшиеся волосы.

Эмиль недовольно поморщился, попытавшись прикрыться от раздражителя подушкой. Когда это не удалось, он приоткрыл глаза:

– Моя голова… Который час?

Тарьей оглянулся на окно:

– Судя по тому, что солнце больше не светит в окно – полдень уже миновал, – да, Тарьей мог гордиться этой фразой.

Эмиль закрыл глаза и вновь попытался зарыться в подушку:

– Мгмм… У нас сегодня выходной. Разбуди меня ближе к вечеру, – с этими словами он отвернулся от Тарьея, натянул одеяло на голову и отключился.

Тарьей лишь покачал головой, но сам примеру друга не последовал. Вместо этого он вылез из-под одеяла, заботливо подоткнув его под бок Эмилю, и направился в душ. Организм требовал ледяную ванную и пожрать.  
Полчаса спустя, все еще с влажными волосами и остатками похмельного утра на лице, Тарьей выбрался в коридор с целью дойти до столовой и пожрать. Завернув за угол, он чуть не сбил с ног такого же бледного Йоханнеса.

– Доброе… день, – поздоровался Тарьей.

– Ты в этом уверен? – без энтузиазма ответил Йоханесс. – Я – не вполне.

– Это называется “похмелье”, малыш, – нашел в себе силы подколоть младшего брата Тарьей. – Запомни это чувство. И в следующий раз, когда нас с Эмилем потянет на текилу после пива, настучи нам по голове.

– Текилу? Погоди, текила была в самом начале. А то, что вы решили потом пить шоты – вот это и стало ключевой ошибкой.

Тарьей помотал головой, пытаясь утрясти в ней новую информацию. Почему-то таких подробностей о вчерашнем вечере его память не предоставила.

– Шоты? Окей, братец, пойдем-ка со мной на обед. Кажется, твоя голова хранит намного больше воспоминаний о вчерашнем вечере, чем моя.

– Моя голова хранит намного больше воспоминаний, чем мне хотелось бы, и намного меньше, чем было бы нужно, – вздохнул Йоханесс и послушно поплелся за братом в ресторан.

Все, кого они встречали по дороге: и стафф, и сокомандники, и тренерский состав – либо сочувственно хмыкали, либо беззастенчиво ржали, что наводило Тарьея на отнюдь не самые радостные мысли. Оставалось надеяться, что…

– Йоханесс! – остановился посреди коридора Тарьей и, схватив брата за плечи, проникновенно заглянул ему в глаза. – Брат мой! Скажи мне, что ты вчера не сделал никакой глупости вроде пофотографировать или не дай бог поснимать нас с Эмилем на видео! И что мы не стали за ночь звездами YouTube!

Йоханесс с разочарованным стоном хлопнул себя по лбу:

– Я же знал! Знал, что что-то вчера вечером забыл сделать! Увы и ах, брат мой, – спародировал он проникновенную речь Тарьея, – Сия блаженная идея не пришла мне в голову вчера. И теперь я очень о ней жалею. Возможно, если бы удалось выставить в дурацком свете вас двоих, то меня бы Уле Эйнар помиловал.

Едва успевший перевести дух Тарьей вновь вскинулся:

– А… при чем тут Бьорндален?

Йоханесс вздохнул.

– Давай ты пойдешь, выпьешь крепкого чаю, и я тебе подробно расскажу о том, что помню о вчерашней ночи. А так же о том, что мне уже высказал по этому поводу тренер.

Тарьей сглотнул. Ничего хорошего слова брата не предвещали.

*******

– Я абсолютно, стопроцентно, точно уверен, что это все было твоей дурацкой идеей! – Тарьей метался по комнате из угла в угол.

Все еще не до конца проснувшийся Эмиль некоторое время крутил головой, следя за другом, но затем бросил это дело и вновь повалился на кровать.

– Конечно, дорогой, все дурацкие идеи всегда приходят в мою голову, – пробормотал он, больше всего на свете желая зарыться под одеяла и не появляться оттуда до следующего пришествия.

– Вообще-то, вы это вместе придумали, – подал голос Йоханесс. Бё-младший свернулся клубочком в кресле, стоящем в углу, и старательно сливался с обстановкой, дабы не раздражать и без того взвинченого брата. Впрочем, Тарьей все равно шикнул на Йоханесса и продолжил хаотично бегать по комнате. Эмиль внимательно смотрел на потолок и гадал, как скоро следы тяжелых ботинок окажутся там.

– И что мы будем делать? – наконец Тарьей угомонился и остановился напротив кровати.

– Наверное, извиняться, – пожал плечами Эмиль. Вероятно, он действительно еще не вполне проснулся, раз столь спокойно отнесся к новостям, но… Как он знал, за все в жизни нужно платить. За свою глупость – по тройному тарифу. А вчерашний бессовестный загул был именно что глупостью. Потому что бог с ним – кутить, а вот попадаться на детской шалости – это верх дилетанства. – И приготовить пару чеков для пострадавших автомобилистов.

Тарьей тяжело вздохнул, однако нервозность понемногу начала уходить из его позы. Эмиль полюбовался на это и добавил:

– И в следующий раз постараться не попадаться.

Из кресла донесся истерический то ли смех, то ли всхлип. Тарьей попытался приструнить брата, но глядя на еле сдерживающегося Йоханесса, сам не удержался от улыбки. Спустя пару мгновений все трое хохотали, как сумасшедшие. Эмилю даже похмелье не мешало.

И конечно же, в этот момент раздался стук в дверь, и в комнату заглянул Бьорндален:

– Судя по хохоту, вы уже проспались. Вас там Роджер к себе вызывает. Заглянете ко мне после.

Звук захлопнувшейся за Уле Эйнаром двери был подобен звукам “Реквиема”.


End file.
